danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Yakawa Shoda
}} Yakawa Shoda, the Super High School Level Paramedic, is a character in Danganronpa: Hope for the Hopeless and one of sixteen students forced to participate in the Killing School Mountain Trip. History Early Life Much like his brother Wakuni, Yakawa grew up in a family where his father owned a controlling share of a foreign gun corporation. Also like his brother, he kept the family secret that his father was bringing them back to Japan. While he also participated in the activities of owning a gun and shooting targets, he wasn’t nearly as good as his brother or his father. He knew how many laws the whole family was breaking. In the event that they were caught, his father explained to them what connections to use to make it like they never were arrested. In his spare time he usually stuck to other activities such as most forms of exercise and watching anime. This went on for some time until one day, his brother accidentally tripped down a flight of stairs and stabbed himself. Wakuni nearly died that day, but a paramedic successfully stabilized him and Yakawa’s brother was out of the hospital shortly after that. A grateful Yakawa tracked the person who saved his brother, sent him an anonymous thank you card (even though it was the guy’s job), and decided that he wanted to get into the business of saving lives. It didn’t take long after that for him to systematically read as much information one could access about the medical profession. Yakawa improved his knowledge drastically thanks to his intelligence and his father doing what he could to support his son’s ambitions. Despite this, he never expected to do anything beyond the normal medical field. That changed fairly quickly however when both he and his brother witnessed a car wreck near their house and Yakawa was forced to stabilize six people until help could arrive. Somehow he managed to do it and the entire event was caught on a traffic camera. After that, Hope’s Peak kept tabs on him and anonymously arranged for him to professionally practice his supposed talent. In reality, it was a test to see if he really was the Super High School Level Paramedic. Naturally, he proved that he really was worthy of the title. Downfall Killing School Mountain Trip Creation and development Yakawa had existed from the moment that the creator wanted a medical expert to be in his story. Likewise, he had always been somebody’s brother because the creator wanted to explore the concept of someone trying to protect both themselves and their brother during a killing game. However, he was originally brothers with the Super High School Level Statistician until this was later changed. Likewise, his talent was changed from a surgeon to a Paramedic because it fit urgent nature of the killing game a little better. Appearance Yakawa is on the taller end of the spectrum though not nearly as tall as his brother. While a tad bulky with muscles, is is not as pronounced as his brother’s either. His skin tone is a tanned shade of white. His eye color is a vivid light green and his hair is a light auburn. His hairline is short, but is slightly fluffy with a center part. Yakawa’s school uniform is from an earlier year and therefore, different from his brothers. He wears a plain white shirt with short light blue sleeves as well as a light blue round collar. In school, he would need to keep it hidden as it was not part of the dress code, but outside, he usually leaves his shirt exposed. His coat is a dark blue blazer jacket with a silver zipper instead of buttons and the same white school emblem on the back as his brother’s uniform. His pants tend to match the color of his jacket and go all the way down to his shoes. This is usually kept up by a black belt. And he wears black sneakers as well that cover his socks but if they could be seen, they would be white. Finally, he always keeps a pair of light blue gloves on him in side pockets which he wears in emergencies. His outdoor uniform is a dark blue parka with dark brown fur and matching winter pants that go all the way down his legs. He also wears snow boots, light blue gloves and light blue rimmed snow goggles. Personality Yakawa about as outgoing as his brother. Mainly, he enjoys getting to know people and making friends though he is more effortful in the befriending process than Wakuni. He tries to behave nicely to whomever he meets and is one of the nicer classmates. Yet even he has limits which, while not as bad as his brother’s vengeance, can still be precise and ruthless. He is fairly thoughtful about what he says and he will try to mince his words unless he has trouble figuring out how to say something nicely. If that is the case, he will stick to brutal honesty. He can be put at odds with some more straightforward individuals since he believes that words have power. Usually though it just irritates him more than anything else. His favorite hobbies are watching anime, target practice, and hiking. Yakawa isn’t generally an optimist but he is more optimistic than his brother and he does opt to cheer other people whenever he has the opportunity to. In spite of this, he is a bit of a cautious optimist. He follows the age old tradition of expecting the best and preparing for the worst. This means despite being hopefully, he will always be prepared for the worst outcome to any given situation. There are a few exceptions to this. The first exception involves his own talent or his brother’s talent. He is slightly arrogant in his own capabilities and this extends to his family though not as much and it generally isn’t that pronounced. The second exception is anything involving heights. He doesn’t know why, but he suffers from acute acrophobia. While it isn’t his favorite hobby, he does like the medical field. While it can get messy, he does like to know that he will one day save lives. But when something related to his talent occurs or he is in another emergency situation, his personality shifts. He becomes colder and solely focused on the task at hand. During the time, he becomes much more commanding and hates any form of distraction. Abilities Super High School Level Paramedic Yakawa’s talent means he knows a lot about the human body. Particularly the vital functions and what keeps each one working. He knows how to stabilize a person in the event of an injury or unstabilize someone if he ever needed to. He is also aware of many types of drugs, how to operate emergency medical equipment, and medical procedures. Relationships Monokuma Nishi Toshiro Machi Satu Naya Hitomi Shiro Michihiro Saeki Masu Sama Koetsu Eto Uzuki Koike Juichi Sanda Iwane Senji Kenazane Wakuni Shoda Yasui Katai Seno Sotatsu Sasori Renzo Tanabe Kenzaburo Asato Tara Fujima Terao Sunada Kazuko Trivia Category:Health-based Talents Category:Talent: Paramedic